


Confidence

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SHSL Rare Pair Week, let's do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sound in the air was the buzzing of insects and the far off crashing of waves onto the sandy beaches. So then... why was Pekoyama getting this feeling of being watched? </p>
<p>Day 1 - Aquamarine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

Pekoyama stopped. The island sun beat down on the swordswoman's head as she glanced around. There it was again. That tingling, prickling feeling on the back of her neck and the hairs on her arm raising. Somebody was... watching her. Her head whipped around, scanning the hotel's pool area meticulously. Everything seemed normal. The area was empty, everybody having gone their own way after breakfast, the pool and chairs void of anything but the shadows cast by the nearby palm trees and umbrellas. The only sound in the air was the buzzing of insects and the far off crashing of waves onto the sandy beaches. So then... why was she getting this feeling?

“...Perhaps...” She sighed, shaking her head and muttering to herself. “Perhaps I'm simply... imagining things.” And yet to disregard her instincts... it felt wrong. Still, it wasn't like anybody on this island was overly threatening in her eyes, aside from Nidai, but that was just his appearance.

With a dismissive snort, Pekoyama turned away from the pool, resuming her walk. Maybe she would take a visit to the supermarket and see if there was any karinto there for-

Suddenly, Mikan Tsumiki tumbled from a bush nearby, collapsing in front of Pekoyama. The swordswoman actually jumped back, not expecting... anyone, really, to be catapulting from any of the foliage nearby. In a fluid motion, her shinai was drawn from its bag, the tip pointed right at the nurse's forehead. However, once Pekoyama realized who exactly fell in front of her, she retracted the training blade, staring down at Tsumiki.

“...Tsumiki?” Pekoyama frowned. Tsumiki continued to lay on the ground, face down. It took a moment for the swordswoman to see her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Was she... crying? Pekoyama glanced around, eyes widening slightly. Nobody else was around. Looks like... oh boy.

Crouching down next to Mikan, Pekoyama looked her over. In the short time she'd known her, Peko had seen her take worse spills. Though there had always been somebody else, mainly Koizumi or Mioda, to help her stop crying. Now, though, it was just her. And she had never been good at comforting people. “Um... Tsumiki? Are you alright?”

“I-I'm so sorry!” The sudden outburst caused Pekoyama's brow to quirk up. Not because it surprised her, such outbursts from Tsumiki were rather common it seemed, but because she was interested in the reasoning behind her hiding in a bush by the poolside. Tsumiki adjusted her position so she was sitting, legs straight out, and began blubbering. “I-I d-didn't m-mean to be f-falling like that i-in front of you! S-Such a shameless display... y-you would be right to h-h-hate me f-for that...” The nurse scrubbed at her cheeks, rubbing her tear-stained face raw.

“Come now...” Peko reached forward, placing a hand on Tsumiki's head. She glanced up at the swordswoman through tear filled eyes, a small bit of wonder reflected in them. Peko glanced away for a moment. “I'm not going to hate you just because you took a spill in front of me.”

“R-Really?” Tsumiki sniffled. “E-Even though I c-could have tripped you?”

“Well...” Pekoyama removed her hand, shrugging. “If you had tripped me, then you would have dressed any wounds I might have gotten right then and there, right? So it's not the end of the world.”

Despite her tears, Tsumiki smiled. “Y-You really mean th-that?”

“Of course.” With a nod, Pekoyama stood back up, holding out a hand to help Tsumiki back up. She happily accepted, and soon they were both on their feet again. Just as she was about to walk away, however, Peko remembered something. “Tsumiki... why were you in that bush? Were you watching me?” At the question, the nurse flushed, face darkening to a deep crimson, and she brought her hands up to cover her cheeks.

“U-Um... th-that... w-well I... ah...” Tsumiki covered her face completely before shouting. “I-It's nothing! I-I'll rid you of m-my p-p-presence now!” And before she could react, Tsumiki was gone, scurrying away like a streak of jittery lightning, leaving behind a bewildered Pekoyama.

“...Bye?”

* * *

 

The dying sun cast its orange rays across the beach's golden sands as the sixteen island dwellers did their best to enjoy the spontaneous bonfire set upfor them by Usami. There was a general flurry of activity around the raging flames, ranging from Hanamura whipping up some 'tropical delicacies' to Nidai attempting to arrange a small soccer game.

Pekoyama herself chose to more or less abstain from the more strenuous activities, opting to sit on a log placed a solid few feet away from the fire that she was ninety nine percent sure wasn't there before. As she stared at the flickering heat, head in her hands and elbows on her knees, she felt a presence set itself down next to her on the improvised seat. Peko glanced over, slightly surprised to find Tsumiki sitting there, anxiously fiddling with a plate of food.

“U-Um... uh... h-hello, Pekoyama...” The nurse wrung her hands, looking at everything but the silver haired swordswoman next to her. Peko cocked her head, sitting up straight and turning so that she was facing Tsumiki.

“Good evening, Tsumiki.” She greeted, curious. “I trust you're enjoying the event so far?”

“Y-Yes... w-well I... um... yes!” Mikan shot her a strained smile, though it quickly melted away. “But uh... I-I... c-can I um...” Pekoyama waited patiently as the nurse searched for her words. Unfortunately, it looked like she took the silence as disinterest, because Tsumiki sped up her talking, her arms beginning to motion erratically. “I-I-I'm s-sorry for... for b-bothering you b-but I just... I...”

“Hey.” Peko reached forward, gently placing her hand on Tsumiki's shoulder. The touch caused Tsumiki to go rigid, staring fearfully at Pekoyama's hand. Taking a steady breath, Peko tried her damnedest to muster up a comforting smile. She was not good at this. “It's alright. Take your time. If you need to, take a deep breath.”

“...” Tsumiki remained silent, staring at Pekoyama. That's when she noticed that the nurse was once again tearing up, crystal droplets forming at the corners of her eyes. “I-I...” After a moment of silence, she burst, lurching forward – nearly dropping the plate in the process – and grabbing Peko's arm. The motion shocked her, hardly anybody touched her, and it took quite a bit of focus to prevent herself from knocking Tsumiki away.

“I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I w-wa-was spying o-on you!” Tsumiki's tears dampened the shoulder of Peko's shirt, leaving her only able to stare at the sobbing girl attached to her arm. “I-It's j-just that y-you're s-so confid-dent a-and strong and... and...” She looked up at Pekoyama, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “I j-just want t-to be c-cool like y-you...”

“H-Hey now...” Peko wasn't sure what to say. It was all very flattering, she could only think of one other person whose compliments actually seemed to mean something to her. But how was she even supposed to respond to the nurse's insecurities, laid bare before her? “Tsumiki, I'm very flattered that you think of me like that...” As one of her arms was occupied by the waterlogged nurse, Pekoyama used her other arm to pat Tsumiki's hair. Huh. She noted that it was surprisingly soft for all the abuse it had evidently gone through.

“Y-You r-really feel that way?” Tsumiki asked, hope laced into her voice.

“...Yeah.” Peko smiled, an easier and more genuine one this time. “But here's the thing.” Her expression turned serious and she gently detached Tsumiki from her arm, staring the nurse square in the eyes. “You don't need to be like me.” The nurse looked bewildered at the statement, blinking a few times as a couple stray tears made their way down her cheeks. Peko continued before she could lose her momentum.

“You're a very lovely person in your own right. And trust me when I say that I'm not the kind of... person you want to be.” The statement made her smile ever so slightly. Tsumiki was so much more than 'not a person', that much was evident to her. “So just be you. That's all you need to do.”

“R-Really?” Tsumiki stared in wonder at Pekoyama. Perhaps Mikan was surprised because Peko didn't talk all that often. Or maybe her words really did ring true.

“Really.” Peko squeezed Tsumiki's shoulder and marveled at the dainty laugh that escaped from the other girl's lips.


End file.
